<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Ranger Club by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423435">The Red Ranger Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Coffee Shops, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Drawing, Gen, Headcanon, Stimming, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuru gets invited to hang out with previous Red Rangers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuta Juuru &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Ages (Based on canon)</strong><br/>Right-16 (10 in 2014)<br/>Lucky-23 (20 in 2017)<br/>Kairi-21 (19 in 2018)<br/>Koh-210 (basically 21) (209 in 2019)<br/><strong>Ages (Headcanon/Guesses)</strong><br/>Alata-28 (18 in 2010)<br/>Marvelous-33 (24 in 2011)<br/>Yamato-28 (24 in 2016)<br/>Keiichiro-26 (24 in 2018)<br/>Juuru-17 (Current)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juuru looked at the invitation that had been waiting for him at CARAT. It was specifically addressed to him, so Muryou had set it aside and told Juuru about it when he arrived.<br/>
The fact that he got mail wasn’t odd, it was the fact that it was sent to CARAT, so it probably had to do with fighting.<br/>
Juuru opened it, sitting on the couch.<br/>
<em>Dear Atsuta Juuru/KirameiRed,</em><br/>
<em>You have been invited to join the Red Ranger Club. The club meets once a month on Saturdays and is a casual meet-up between Rangers. Kazakiri Yamato (ZyuohEagle), Lucky (ShishiRed), Yano Kairi (LupinRed), Asaka Keiichiro (Patren1gou), and Koh (RyusoulRed) will be meeting at Bistrot Jurer on August 2 at 12 PM-3 PM (the cafe will be closed to the public).<br/>
It’s completely optional to attend but we would love to have you join us!</em><br/>
<em>To RSVP (and if you have any questions) call or text Kairi</em><br/>
Kairi’s phone number was provided and Juuru got his phone out as he thought about the offer.<br/>
He had a lot of questions, actually: how many Red Rangers are there, would anyone else be there, and why don’t Koh and Lucky have last names.<br/>
He texted the number, and asked that.<br/>
J: Hi! It’s Atsuta Juuru, I got your invitation and it said to text you if I had questions. I was wondering if there are other red rangers besides the people in the invitation? And will anyone else show up?<br/>
It took a few minutes for a reply.<br/>
“What was your mail?” Shiguru asked.<br/>
“Ah! It’s an invitation to go to a cafe to meet with other Red Rangers and it seems pretty cool.”<br/>
“That’s cool. I didn’t know there were other teams.”<br/>
“Is there one for Yellow Rangers?” Tametomo asked, mostly as a joke.<br/>
“I dunno,” Juuru went to his phone as he got a text.<br/>
K: Hey! There are other Red Rangers (a lot of them) but not many besides the ones we invite show up, though there might be a few more they’ll all be fairly recent (fought in the late 2000s-2010s). There shouldn’t be that many though. And they don’t usually stay the whole time.<br/>
J: Okay. My teammate just asked if there’s a club for yellow rangers<br/>
K: I don’t think so? But it’s not hard to start one.<br/>
“Nah, I was joking,” Tametomo said when Juuru showed him the message. “That might be cool though.”<br/>
J: So I’ll see you on the 2nd? Should I bring anything?<br/>
K: Yeah! Bring whatever, nothing’s required. Wear your uniform if you have one! Those are always cool<br/>
J: Okay!</p><p>The day came soon enough, and Juuru went to the cafe in his Kiramager uniform and made sure to bring his sketchbook in his backpack. He was a little nervous showing up just before noon, wondering if he would be late or early or just on time, and he also expected everyone else to be adults (though he didn’t ask about that).<br/>
He seemed to be early just on time as Kairi and Keiichiro were also there, and Yamato showed up a moment later.<br/>
“Hey,” everyone greeted each other and started sitting down at a table consisting of two tables placed next to each other.<br/>
“Who’s going to show first, Koh or—“ Yamato paused as Lucky ran in.<br/>
“I’m not late, you’re late!” Lucky called to Koh, who came in a moment later. “Yosha Lucky!”<br/>
“It’s exactly noon, nobody’s late,” Keiichiro pointed out. “And it’s not a competition.”<br/>
“Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?” Kairi asked, not sitting down yet. He received a few orders for coffee and water. Juuru asked for a water.<br/>
“Okay,” Kairi went to pour some coffee.<br/>
“So,” Koh turned to Juuru. “Nice to meet you! I’m Koh. You are?”<br/>
“I’m Juuru,” the new member introduced himself.<br/>
“Cool. I like your—“ Koh paused. “Cape,” he decided, referring to the Kiramager uniform.<br/>
“Oh, this? Yeah, it’s cool,” Juuru smiled.<br/>
After some introductions, and Kairi came back with coffees and waters, everyone just started chatting casually. Juuru even got the ‘how is school’ question.<br/>
“Uh, it’s fine. I guess,” he shrugged.<br/>
“What’s your favourite class?” Yamato asked.<br/>
“Art! It’s really fun and I like drawing a lot. I brought my sketchbook if you wanna see,” Juuru got his sketchbook out, looking for something he drew in class.<br/>
“This one wasn’t in class, but it’s of this girl in my class and one day she wanted me to draw her and I did and she didn’t like it,” Juuru summarized as he showed the picture. “...I still like it though.”<br/>
“It’s good! I like the colours,” Koh smiled.<br/>
“It...looks good,” Keiichiro decided.<br/>
“And,” Juuru said after a second. “So in order to be a Kiramager you need to have high Kiramental which basically means like you have to have like a shining talent, like so mine is drawing and I can draw things and well,” he slowed down. “I draw stuff like I created the mecha and all the combinations...” he flipped to a page with Mashin Fire on it. “...like this is Mashin Fire he’s my partner. And he can fold up into like a...cube? Wait no...a 3D rectangle. Yeah. And he can fold up and be like small and I can carry him!”<br/>
“That sounds cool!” Lucky said.<br/>
“Yeah, all the mecha can do that. The ones I made.”<br/>
“Neat. And you just do that by drawing? And then what? Someone makes them?” Keiichiro asked.<br/>
“No, they just...it just becomes real!” Juuru said, sighing when nobody else seemed to get it.<br/>
There was a knock on the door. Koh got up and answered it.<br/>
“Oh, hi Right! Come in!”<br/>
“Hey. A—“ Right paused telling Kairi what he wanted when he noticed Juuru.<br/>
“Hi.”<br/>
“Hi.”<br/>
“Right, this is Juuru, he’s the newest Red Ranger!”<br/>
“Cool,” Right ignored Yamato’s introduction as the teenagers stared at each other.<br/>
“Were you on the Rainbow Line?” Right asked. “Because I swear I know you from there.”<br/>
“...yeah. In 2014? You look mostly the same,” Juuru realized.<br/>
“You do too.”<br/>
“Do you guys know each other?” Yamato asked. Kairi gave Right the smoothie Kairi knew he wanted.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Oh, you’re both around the same age, aren’t you? So you both know what the Rainbow Line is,” Keiichiro realized, taking a sip of coffee.<br/>
“Yeah. You were the Red Ranger there?”<br/>
“ToQ1gou, yes. We could change colours.”<br/>
“That was always so cool to me,” Juuru smiled. “I remember the first time I saw it and it was so cool! I wish my team could do that. But all my teammates are adults.”<br/>
“Ah,” Right took a sip of his smoothie, handing some money to Kairi.<br/>
“Ah!” Juuru realized something. “You guys remember earlier I said that the mecha and stuff just become real? It’s like how like the ToQgers can change colour! Except it’s because of Kiramental and not Imagination!”<br/>
“Ohh,” the adults understood a little bit better, not knowing what the difference between the two things were.<br/>
“Your mechas?”<br/>
“Yeah, so, I draw the mecha...” Juuru explained.<br/>
After Juuru explained how his drawings worked to Right and everyone else chatted amongst themselves, Right had to go.<br/>
“Okay, bye!”<br/>
“That was fun.”<br/>
“Yeah. Sometimes people just stop by. Especially when we have a new member, so I bet Marvelous will be fashionably late.”<br/>
“Marvelous?”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s a previous Red Ranger. He—“<br/>
“I can introduce myself,” Marvelous said, coming in. “And that’s <em>Captain</em> Marvelous,” he corrected.<br/>
“Captain? Like a pirate?” Juuru asked.<br/>
“Exactly.”<br/>
“That’s so cool!” Juuru squealed, not acknowledging the face Marvelous made at him.<br/>
“This is Juuru, the newest Red Ranger.”<br/>
“I can tell,” Marvelous said. “What’s your team like?” He sat down.<br/>
“Well, all the people on my team are older than me,” Juuru started. “It was kinda scary at first because I apparently had to be the leader because of a legend or something. Plus the Yellow Ranger thought he would be a better leader. But I figured I just need to make everyone sparkle as much as possible!”<br/>
“Sparkle, huh? How?” Marvelous was amused.<br/>
“Uh,” Juuru took a sip of water to stall. “All of us Kiramagers sparkle when we do what we like, basically? Or what we’re good at? Like me when I draw—“<br/>
“You can draw?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Juuru flipped his sketchbook to another page.<br/>
“Can you draw me, then?” Marvelous asked.<br/>
“Hmm...” Juuru paused, staring at Marvelous for a few seconds. He gasped excitedly, and stood up and posed. “Hiramekiiiinnng!” He grabbed his sketchbook and started drawing. “Yes! Haha!”<br/>
“...what is he doing?” Marvelous asked quietly.<br/>
“...drawing?” Yamato replied.<br/>
“What...what does Hirameking mean?” Lucky asked.<br/>
“I have no idea,” Kairi admitted. “Juuru?”<br/>
“...like that! And that! Awesome!” Juuru focused on his drawing. He turned the sketchbook to show Marvelous. “It’s done!”<br/>
“That was...far more interesting than I expected it to be,” Marvelous mumbled before looking at the picture. It was a portrait from the shoulders up, and there was stereotypical pirate items like a ship, a parrot, and a picture of Marvelous wearing an eyepatche, in the areas around him. Juuru waited for his reaction.<br/>
“It’s good,” Yamato saw it. “I like the colours,” he used the same compliment Koh had said earlier. Juuru mostly used red, black, orange, and some blue. Juuru kept waiting for Marvelous to say something.<br/>
“...do you like it?” Juuru asked quietly.<br/>
“Yeah,” Captain Marvelous shrugged, not pointing out anything specific. “I guess,” he mumbled.<br/>
“...” Juuru looked down at the table.<br/>
“It’s really good,” Koh reassured him. “Captain Marvelous is just really hard to impress.”<br/>
“Yeah, whatever,” Juuru sighed.<br/>
“He’s better at drawing than Alata, though that’s not saying much,” Marvelous muttered.<br/>
“Who’s Alata?”<br/>
“Alata is a lot like you,” Marvelous said. “Young, not a leader, very...optimistic, to a point where he’s annoying. And he sucks at drawing. But, he’s still a good Red Ranger.”<br/>
“...oh,” Juuru was satisfied. “So I’ll be a good Red Ranger?”<br/>
“How am I supposed to know that?” Marvelous asked. “I’m a pirate, I can’t predict the future.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“But I have been surprised before,” Marvelous shrugged. “So just do your best, I guess. Don’t let the world end.”<br/>
“Thanks!” Juuru smiled as Marvelous got up to leave. “Are you leaving?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m hungry—“<br/>
“You’re at a cafe!” Juuru laughed, sitting back down.<br/>
“I’m hungry for real food, so I’m going now,” Marvelous said. “See you.”<br/>
“Bye!” Juuru waved. “...Captain Marvelous is kinda scary,” he spoke a moment later.<br/>
“Yeah, he kind of is. He’s the leader of the 35th Super Sentai. So he tries to meet every member he can,” Yamato explained.<br/>
“Is Alata gonna stop by today?”<br/>
“I don’t know,” the other Rangers tried to explain that Alata might show up, but might not.<br/>
“What does Hirameking mean?” Lucky asked, changing the subject.<br/>
“Uh, it’s a...well, it’s a phrase I made up that I say when I have an idea. It’s like, what’s it called, when you combine words, of the words ‘inspiration’ and ‘sparkling’ and ‘making’.”<br/>
“That’s neat,” Keiichiro said. “You look like you have a lot of fun when you’re drawing.”<br/>
“I do,” Juuru smiled.<br/>
There was a quiet knock on the door.<br/>
“Ah, that’s Alata,” Yamato said, getting up to answer the door.<br/>
“It is?” Juuru was excited.<br/>
“Yeah, come in.”<br/>
“Hi!” Juuru greeted Alata as he came over.<br/>
“Hi!” Alata replied, copying the enthusiasm. “I’m Alata, nice to meet you!”<br/>
“Hi,” Juuru repeated, beaming.<br/>
“This is Juuru,” Keiichiro did the introduction for him.<br/>
“Hi Juuru, I like your uniform,” Alata said.<br/>
“Thanks,” Juuru blushed.<br/>
“Marvelous stopped by earlier,” Yamato said. “And he said Juuru is better at drawing than you.”<br/>
“I mean, he’s probably right,” Alata said after a fake gasp. “Do you wanna draw something?”<br/>
“Hiramekiiing,” Juuru smiled, getting out his sketchbook and starting to draw something.<br/>
“?” Alata was confused, but didn’t ask as Juuru started making little sounds as he drew. A minute later, Juuru turned the sketchbook around.<br/>
“It’s done!” He announced.<br/>
“Ooh,” Alata looked at the drawing of a red dragon. It was slightly rushed, but it was a full body picture. The dragon was smiling as it breathed fire. “I love it!”<br/>
“Really?” Juuru asked.<br/>
“Yes! See the fire...and how the wings here look...and I love that he’s smiling...”<br/>
Juuru kept smiling from all the praise.<br/>
Alata stayed for the rest of the meeting, and everyone went back to just talking about random things.<br/>
“Did you have fun?” Kairi asked Juuru as everyone started to leave.<br/>
“Yeah! It was fun,” Juuru said, holding his sketchbook.<br/>
“Excuse me,” Alata came over to him. “If it’s alright with you, can I keep that picture you drew for me?”<br/>
“Yeah!” Alata said after a moment, quickly opening to the picture of the dragon and carefully ripping it out.<br/>
“Thank you,” Alata said, taking the picture as he left.<br/>
“Alata’s really nice,” Juuru smiled.<br/>
“He is.”<br/>
“He’s like an angel!”<br/>
“He is,” the others laughed.<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Juuru went to the CARAT base, ready to tell the others about everything that happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juuru likes the meetings, but...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(More) <strong>Ages (Based on Canon)</strong><br/>Hiromu-28 (20 in 2012)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juuru arrived first to the next meeting. (Technically second, since Kairi was there, but still.) He took out his sketchbook and started drawing. Kairi didn’t disturb him. Once he was out of things to do, instead of going on his phone like always, Kairi watched Juuru.<br/>
“Haha...yesss...like that! Yes!”<br/>
It was so <em>cute</em>. Kairi knew a lot of Red Rangers who had little quirks, but Juuru was new.<br/>
The door opened as Keiichiro showed up, and Kairi shushed him so they wouldn’t distract Juuru.<br/>
“What’s he drawing?” Keiichiro asked.<br/>
“I don’t know,” Kairi answered as Juuru announced it was done.<br/>
“Cool! Can I see?” Keiichiro asked, wanting to look at the drawing.<br/>
“It’s a surprise. You can’t tell Koh,” Juuru said, showing the others just as people started showing up.<br/>
“Wow! It’s so good!”<br/>
“What’s good?” Koh asked, coming in. “Did you draw something?”<br/>
Juuru froze.<br/>
“Yeah! But hold on I need to sit down then you can see it,” Juuru said, sitting at the table with everyone else, keeping his sketchbook closed until Koh sat across from him.<br/>
“Ta-da!” Juuru opened to the picture, showing Koh a drawing he made of Koh and Tyramigo, who Koh had mentioned before as a t-rex.<br/>
“That’s awesome! Thank you!” Koh said, loving the picture.</p><p>The meeting had more people than usual, mostly since some older Red Rangers came by to hang out and meet Juuru. Juuru was shy and definitely not used to all the attention, but he was polite and visits were short. He didn’t really want to show his sketchbook to anyone.
Juuru was talking with Hiromu from the Go-Busters when someone ran in.<br/>
“Hiromu! Are you going to st- hi,” Juuru stared as a talking robot came in.<br/>
“Yeah, I am going to stay for a while. Juuru, this is my partner, Nick. Nick, this is Juuru, he’s a Red Ranger.”<br/>
“Ah. Nice to meet you!”<br/>
Juuru kept staring, shocked by the humanoid bike robot.<br/>
“...hi,” Juuru said quietly, clutching his sketchbook to his chest like the precious item it was.<br/>
“You can go now,” Hiromu said to Nick. “Don’t get lost! Are you okay?” He asked once Nick left.<br/>
“Mhm,” Juuru nodded, slowly relaxing.<br/>
“It’s okay. He’s friendly! And even though he’s a robot, Nick has a really bad sense of direction.”<br/>
“Really?” Juuru asked.<br/>
“Yeah. He’s always been like that. But, nobody’s perfect. I freeze up sometimes too.”<br/>
“You do? But you’re so...” Juuru looked down. “...confident.”<br/>
“Hiromu has a really big fear, that’s all. But everyone has flaws,” Yamato explained.<br/>
“Really? What are you afraid of?”<br/>
Hiromu didn’t answer.<br/>
“Can someone else tell me? I just wanna know what it is...”<br/>
Yamato leaned over. “It’s chickens.”<br/>
“Chickens?” Juuru repeated, giggling. Hiromu tensed up. “Oh! Sorry...”<br/>
“It’s...okay. I’m...fine,” Hiromu brushed it off after a few seconds. “It’s okay.”<br/>
Conversations continued, and Juuru got distracted when Hiromu mentioned that he was a spy.</p><p>When Yamato was showing a video to Juuru when he didn’t check the volume, and the video was very loud for a moment, startling everyone.<br/>
“Oops!” He paused the video and turned down his phone volume.<br/>
He looked at Juuru, who was sitting next to him, clearly stressed. “Juuru, are you okay?”<br/>
“Don’t touch me,” Juuru said, rocking back and forth. “I’ll be fine.”<br/>
“You sure? Okay.”<br/>
The others continued talking, and Juuru kept rocking back and forth.<br/>
After a couple minutes of Juuru still not seeming to be calmed down after what was a very short (but loud) sound, Yamato spoke to get his attention, careful not to touch him.<br/>
“Juuru? Would you like to go somewhere else?”<br/>
“Huh? Uh,” Juuru looked up.<br/>
“We can just step outside for a few minutes if you want to. There’s an upstairs area I’m sure Kairi will let you go if you need it.”<br/>
“...what’s upstairs?” Juuru asked quietly, no longer rocking.<br/>
“A few bedrooms, including mine,” Kairi answered. “You can go upstairs if you need some time alone.”<br/>
Juuru went upstairs, finding the door unlocked.<br/>
Juuru didn’t focus on what the room he went into looked like, he just went inside and crashed on the bed.<br/>
It was quiet. Juuru appreciated it, but he could still hear the others downstairs. He got up and closed the door.<br/>
Juuru invited himself to lay on the bed, relaxing on the covers. He needed a nap.</p><p>Juuru was woken up by Kairi, who said he had checked on Juuru earlier and found he was asleep.<br/>
“Everyone else left,” Kairi explained. “Do you want to go back downstairs?”<br/>
Juuru nodded, going downstairs with Kairi to find his things where he left them, just a bit tidier.<br/>
“Did you have fun?” Juuru asked quietly, slightly jealous he missed the event.<br/>
“Yeah. I mean, it was like any other time I’ve been. It’s just a casual hangout. Right came by again. Daigo- KyoryuRed came by. You might like him, he’s pretty fun. Is there anything you wanted to know about?”<br/>
“...no. I feel kinda bad that I missed it because...I was...”<br/>
“It’s okay. There’s always next time.”<br/>
“...I think...” Juuru paused. Kairi didn’t say anything, letting Juuru think about what he wanted to say. “...I know it’s like a casual, like, ‘things just happen and it’s all casual’. But I don’t like when...there’s too many people. And when it’s loud. And since everyone is like a stranger...”<br/>
“Is it scary?” Kairi asked.<br/>
“Yeah. But I do wanna come...”<br/>
“We could probably work something out. Should we talk about that later?” Kairi asked.<br/>
“No!” Juuru replied. “I mean...we can talk about it now?”<br/>
“Okay. Do you have an idea?”<br/>
“Uh...yeah. Uh...if like I knew how many people were coming like then I would be like able to know what to expect kind of.”<br/>
Kairi nodded. “So if I messaged you saying how many people were coming, would that help?”<br/>
“Yes! And...what was it? The bike man was scary...”<br/>
“Nick? Yeah, he’s kinda weird.”<br/>
“...mhm. I’m gonna go now,” Juuru said, grabbing his stuff.<br/>
“Okay. I’ll text you later!”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
Juuru left. Kairi went back upstairs.</p><p>Kairi texted Hiromu after Juuru left.<br/>
K: Juuru’s feeling better. I think he was just scared of Nick.<br/>
H: That makes sense. Nick is weird.<br/>
K: Yeah. Just tell me next time if Nick is gonna come in.<br/>
H: Okay<br/>
The rest of the day was rather uneventful for Kairi.</p><p>Juuru looked at the phone number. It was Hiromu’s number, and he wanted to...apologize? No. He wanted Hiromu to apologize to him? No, Hiromu was cool.<br/>
This was about the bike man. <em>Nick</em>.<br/>
Juuru knew the number was Hiromu’s, but he was still worried about Nick finding out that Juuru was scared of him.<br/>
J:<br/>
Juuru paused, and then decided to just say hi. Maybe Hiromu wouldn’t answer.<br/>
J: hi<br/>
Hiromu started typing quickly, and Juuru got a reply.<br/>
H: Hi! How are you?<br/>
Juuru stared at the for a moment, shocked that he replied so quickly, and replied.<br/>
J: I’m doing well<br/>
H: that’s good!<br/>
There was a short pause before Hiromu asked something.<br/>
H: how was your day?<br/>
J: it was okay<br/>
H: that’s good<br/>
Juuru watched for a moment before he realized Hiromu stopped typing, and he wondered if the conversation was over. Hiromu didn’t say anything, and Juuru didn’t want to say anything, so he didn’t.<br/>
Everything was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter? Maybe. Need to watch a few more (2000s) Sentai first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>